Stupid Thing called LOVE
by Yuki0411
Summary: Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. He loves Sasuke. But Sasuke loves someone else. He then formulate a plan with Itachi that they will be fake boyfriends. What will Sasuke feel about that? Will Naruto starts to believe in his own lies? AU NaruSasu ItaNaru
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. He loves Sasuke, but Sasuke loves someone else. He then formulates a plan with Itachi that they should be fake boyfriends. What will Sasuke feel about that? Will Naruto begin to believe in his own lies?

**Pairing:** NaruXSasu, ItaXNaru, SasuXIno

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THE SERIES.

**A/N:** Hello Guys! This is my First Fan Fiction. Please Read & Review! Thank You!

**Prologue**

I am Uzumaki Naruto, a student in Konoha High. I love my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Even though Sasuke likes someone else, he is my first friend(?) or love.

***Flashback***

_'First Day of my class and I'm going be late. So much for the first day'_

_I hurriedly went to homeroom since I'm 'gonna be late. Suddenly, I bumped into someone._

_As the boy before me stumbled, I gladly offered my hand._

_"Watch where you're going, dobe!" he furiously said._

_'Wow! He has a beautiful black eyes and a raven black hair. He has a much paler skin than mine.'_

_"No! YOU are the one who need to watch where you're going, Teme!" I said._

_"Shut up!" he said as he gets up and run hurriedly._

_'Sheesh! He is perfectly beautiful, but his attitude is very annoying. Can this day get any worse?'_

_As I open the door to my classroom, I saw a bunch of students inside already. There is a boy who has a red fang-like mark under each of the eyes. There's also a girl __who has a long dark-blue hair, fair skin, and lavender eyes. The people in the room all looked at me as I entered._

_ I sat at the 3rd row near the window where a vacant chair is beside me. I noticed a pink-haired girl seating beside the vacant chair. She gave me a warm smile. Our teacher came in with a raven-haired boy beside him._

_"This is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, a new transferee student from (state former school). As you can see, we also have another new student, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki."_  
_ I stood up when he mentioned my name. Then quickly sat down._

_"Mr. Uchiha, please take the seat next to Mr. Uzumaki" the teacher said._

_"Hn" Sasuke replied._

_He went to the vacant seat beside me._

_"Sorry for the ruckus earlier. Hi! I am Naruto Uzumaki" I said as I flashed a smile._

_"Sasuke Uchiha" he said._

_"So we're friends now?" I asked._

_"Hn."_

_"I'll take that as a yes. You know Sasuke, you're my first friend in my whole life. I hope we'll be best friends in the near future."_

_"Whatever dobe."_

_"Shut it, Teme!"_

_"Hn."_

***End of Flashback***

And after that fateful encounter, Sasuke and I become the best of friends. Year by year, I developed a feeling towards Sasuke up until now.

"Hey, dobe! I have something to tell you" Sasuke yelled as he sprinted towards me.

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" I said. "What are you gonna tell me?"

"Ino is now my girlfriend." Sasuke whispered to me.

"Wha-What?"

"Ino. Is. My. Girl. Friend."

At the moment of that day, my world started to crumble.

To Be Continue.

* * *

A/N: I really don't like Sakura to be the antagonist, so Ino is Sasuke's Girlfriend! (Yay?) I hope you don't mind. I am currently writing Chapter 1. See ya!


	2. Chapter 1: The Confession

**Summary:** Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. He loves Sasuke, but Sasuke loves someone else. He then formulates a plan with Itachi that they should be fake boyfriends. What will Sasuke feel about that? Will Naruto begin to believe in his own lies?

**Pairing**: NaruXSasu, ItaXNaru, SasuXIno

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER

**A/N**: Hello Guys! This is a crappy chapter. I will try my best to write a better chapter next time. Well here is Chapter 1. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Confession**

*Naruto's POV*

I really don't pay attention at Iruka-sensei's class today. After what Sasuke told me, I thought my life's going to end. * sighs * Like they always say, "Keep Moving Forward". Just then, someone snaps out of my trance.

"Hey Naruto! Why are you in deep thought?" Sakura whispered.

"Do you know that Ino and Sasuke are now in a relationship?" I hushed.

The only person that knows I'm homosexual is Sakura, and then I told my parents. So it makes Sakura my second friend.

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted.

"Ehem! Miss Haruno, what are you discussing about with Mr. Uzumaki?" Iruka-sensei scolded Sakura and pinched his nose bridge.

"I-uhh… I am sorry Iruka-sensei. We're just discussing about the project for Mr. Hatake's class." Sakura lied.

"Please! Kindly listen to me. Literature is a hard subject too."

"Haiii!"

Then Sakura quickly whispered something to me.

"That's a painful news, Naruto"

"I know" I replied with a pang of pain.

Sakura stopped whispering and listened to Iruka-sensei. I really didn't pay attention to his lectures. I just glanced at Sasuke and noticed that he is staring at someone. When I looked into the direction Sasuke is staring at, I saw Ino. I felt heartbroken back there. After that, I tried to pay attention to Iruka-sensei. Unfortunately, I failed.

Time passed by really quick. I noticed that it's already Lunch.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"What?" I shouted back in an irritated tone.

"What are you thinking?" he said as he put his shoulder around my neck.

"Nothing" I lied.

"I noticed that you're worried about something this morning. I'll make it up to you," he said as he grinned, "Let's have a sleep-over."

"Will Ino join us?"

'Saying that girl's name makes me puke.'

"Nah. She said that they will do some projects at Sakura's house."

"Oh, is Itachi home?"

"I think so."

"Oh okay. I'll go to your house at 6 o'clock."

"Ok dobe."

"Teme!"

I remember back in the old days when Itachi and I first met.

***Flashback***

_After months of being Sasuke's friend, he decided that he'll introduce me to his parents and his older brother._

_"Sasuke where are we going?" I asked._

_"To my house. I'm 'gonna introduce you to my older brother and my parents" he said while smiling at me._

_"But your house is just in front of our house. Just let your family come to my house."_

_"Naruto, please!"_

_"Argh! Okay fine."_

_As we passed by the gates of Sasuke's so-called-mansion, someone that has the same features of Sasuke greeted us._

_"Hello little brother" The Sasuke look-alike smiled at us._

_"Hey Naruto! This is my older brother Itachi" Sasuke said._

_"Uhmm… Hi Itachi" I said._

_After I greeted Itachi, he just stared at me the whole time._

_"Itachi?" Sasuke said as he tries to snap Itachi out of his trance._

_"I uhm… I am sorry." Itachi said as he whispered something on Sasuke and made Sasuke laughed._

_I confusedly asked Sasuke about it._

_"What is it Sasuke?" I asked._

_"Hn." he said nothing. "Come on! I'm 'gonna introduce you to Mom and Dad."_

_"Whatever Sasuke."_

_As we entered the Uchiha Mansion, I first noticed that it's much bigger on the inside. Then, I saw a man with black hair that reached his shoulder with onyx-colored eyes. The girl besides the man has a long black hair and elegant black eyes._

_"Kyaa! So you're the Naruto that Sasuke's bragging about!" the woman squealed._

_"Uhmm… Yes. I am Naruto Uzumaki." I said as I blushed and scratched the back of my head._

_"So what are you two doing here?" the man asked._

_"Sasuke's just introducing Naruto to us." Itachi interrupted. _

_"By the way, Naruto this is my Dad, Fugaku Uchiha and this is my Mom, Mikoto Uchiha."_

_"Hello!" I said as I flashed a smile._

_"Why don't you eat dinner with us Naru-chan?" Mikoto-san asked._

_"I have to pass Mikoto-san" I said declining her offer. "My Mom and Dad are waiting for me, but I'll try to make it up to you next time. Bye-bye Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san."_

_"Bye Naruto!" Itachi and Sasuke said in unison._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

**No one's POV**

After class, Naruto quickly went home and packed his thing for the sleepover at the Uchiha Mansion.

"MOM! I'm going to Sasuke's house."Naruto yelled.

"Okay sweetie. Take Care!" The red-haired woman said as she waved her hands to Naruto.

When Naruto is in front of the Uchiha Mansion, he yelped as someone opened the gate and saw that it was Itachi.

"Uhmm… Hehe! Hello Itachi!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I... uhhh… Come in Naruto!" Itachi said as he blushed.

"Is Sasuke in the house?"

"Yeah. He is in the house" Itachi replied as the smile turned into a frown.

"Thanks Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Itachi.

**Naruto's POV**

I hurriedly went to Sasuke's room and peeked inside. And it seems that Sasuke's talking to someone.

'It might not hurt to hear a little bit of Sasuke's conversation to that someone' I thought.

"Okay. Take care there!" Sasuke said. "I love you too, Ino. Bye!"

I quietly closed the door. I leaned to the wall beside the door and a tear fell on my left eye.

"I love you Sasuke. I really do. But it seems like you won't love me back" I whispered as another tear fell.

"You really love him, ne Naruto? " a voice came out of nowhere.

I hastily wiped my tears and saw Itachi standing in the hallway.

"Who? Itachi, what are you talking about?" I said as I laughed trying to revoke his thought.

"Don't play dumb Naruto" he said as he put both of his hand on both sides of my head.

"Itachi. Let me go. I don't know what you are talking about" I lied.

"Naruto. I love you ever since Sasuke brought you here with us" Itachi continued. "I love you Naruto! But it seems that you liked my little brother more than me."

"Itachi," I mumbled, "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice you."

"Give me a chance to love you Naruto" Itachi said as he leaned his head closer to me that I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"I… uhh… Itachi" I said.

"I know, I know. You love Sasuke more than me. So, I'll help you make Sasuke love you."

"How?"

After I asked him, Itachi dragged me to his bedroom and discussed something devious.

* * *

**To be continued….**

(A/N) Please Read and Review =))). I'll try my best to update more often. And also suggest things to improve my story. Arigatou Gozaimasu! :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Perfect Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of the character in the series.

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 2. Sorry for the very, very long wait. I'll really try to update as soon as I can. I hope this is not a crappy chapter. Anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Plan**

***Sasuke's POV***

As I ended Ino's call, I lie down on the bed and put my hands in the back of my head. Afterwards, I noticed that Naruto is late for the sleep over. I stood up and walked outside the door. When I am in the hallways, I saw Naruto coming out of Itachi's room.

"Hey dobe!" I yelled.

"What? You scared the hell outta me," he said.

"Why are you in Itachi's room, ha Naruto?" I asked. I suddenly felt jealous of Naruto paying attention to Itachi rather than me.

'_Why will I care about that dobe? It's not my business to invade people's privacy' _I thought.

"I… Hehehe. Let's not talk about it," he replied as he obviously tries to get out of the conversation.

"Oh, okay! Let's start the sleep over," I said.

"Okay!" he exclaimed whilst putting up a smile.

We played video games, talked about our pasts and reminisced. And after that, we felt tired of the things that we did tonight.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You really love Ino, right?" he asked with a frown on his face.

'_Why does he ask silly questions? Of course I love her.'_

"Ye-Yeah. Why did you ask such questions?" I hastily asked.

"Oh nothing," he scoffed. "I'm 'gonna tell you something."

"What is it dobe?" I asked.

"Itachi and I are now dating."

"What?" I replied in shock as jealousy arouse from inside me. "But Itachi didn't tell me about that!"

"I know. Itachi just confessed earlier," He sheepishly smiled. "I really didn't notice that he's in love with me until he confessed and I told myself that I should give it a try."

"Isn't it too fast to be dating now?"

"I am single. He is single. What is the problem, teme? Jealous?" he said as he laughed.

"Shut up usuratonkachi!"

"Haha just kidding," he teased. " What does Itachi likes?"

"Don't ask me dobe," I said with venom in my words. "Ask him."

'_Why am I jealous?! Argh! Teenage hormones!'_

"Okay I will ask him now, IN HIS BEDROOM," he replied with emphasis.

"Hn."

Naruto stood up and headed tachi's room.

"Hn. Stupid Hormones," I mumbled.

Many minutes have passed and Naruto isn't back to my room.

"Maybe I'll check them out."

I went outside of my room and went to Itachi's room and…

"ITACHI!" I yelled.

Itachi is on top of Naruto and their lips are only a centimeter away.

"What little brother?" He smirked.

"What are you doing to Naruto?"

"We're dating. It isn't illegal."

"Oh shut up! Come on Naruto."

"But-" Naruto mumbled then I quickly interrupted it.

"No Buts! Affections aren't allowed!" I yelled.

'_This isn't jealousy right? I'm just protecting Naruto. Right! I'm just concerned about him.' _

"Jealous are we, little brother?" Itachi teased.

"W-why w-would I?"

'_I stuttered. Great. Just great Sasuke.'_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Naruto!"

"Okay. Bye Itachi." Naruto said as he kissed Itachi's cheek.

Emotions filled my brain and quickly dragged Naruto to the room.

"What is your problem teme?" he yelled.

***Naruto's POV***

'_I think our plan is working.'_ I smiled inwardly.

"Nothing!" he said as he lies down on the king sized- bed. "You can sleep beside me on the bed."

When Sasuke saw my face with a tint of red, he said, "Only because it is too big, you dobe!"

"Whatever Sasuke!" I said.

As we both lie down, Sasuke is sleeping already. I recalled all of the things that Itachi said to me.

***Flashback***

"_What are you 'gonna tell me Itachi?" I asked hastily._

"_Naruto… I know that Sasuke likes you. He just needs a… push," Itachi said._

"_Push?"_

"_Let's make Sasuke realize that he loves you,"_

"_How?" I asked with a little bit of excitement in my eye._

"_We will tell Sasuke that we are dating."_

"_WHAT?!"  
_

"_Come on Naruto. It's just for show y'know."_

"_Fine Itachi."_

***End of Flashback***

As I recalled the past events, I didn't realize that sleep is slowly taking to slumberland.

* * *

I woke up seeing an angelic face staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn to scarlet.

"Sa- Sasuke! Why a- are you st-s taring at me?" I stuttered.

"Naru-chan, is there a problem?" he said as he licked my earlobe.

"The fuck Sasuke! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Well I'm just testing if you really love 'Tachi. And it seems that you really do," he chuckled.

"Not a good joke teme," I mumbled.

"Let's prepare for school dobe."

"It's only 6 o' clock!"

"Whatever. GET UP! "

"Fine. Whatever," I muttered as I got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

***Normal POV***

After Naruto and Sasuke finished preparing for school, they went downstairs and saw Itachi waiting for them.

"I will drive you to school," Itachi said flashing a smile.

"I do not need a drive," Sasuke muttered.

"Little Brother, I am not talking to you," Itachi said slightly chuckling.

"It's okay 'Tachi," Naruto said giving me an apologetic smile.

"It is not fine Naru-chan. Come on!" Itachi said as he kissed his hand.

"Fine. I'll come along too," Sasuke said.

As Itachi driopped Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto placed a good bye kiss on Itachi's cheek.

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

As I went to my classroom for the first period, I suddenly felt pain conquer my chest when seeing Itachi and Naruto together.

'_Maybe I'm just an overprotective friend.' _

"Hello Sasuke," Ino greeted me.

"Hi Ino."

"You don't look fine today. Something bothering you?"

"Nah. I'm fine," I replied heading to my first period.

* * *

As the time passed by, I haven't noticed that it's already lunch.

"Hey Sasuke. You seem like in a bad shape today," Suigetsu said.

"Come on. Let's eat lunch," Karin suggested.

"Okay," I mumbled.

As we went to the cafeteria, I saw Naruto laughing with his friends beside him.

'_He seems pretty happy today,'_ I thought.

"Hello Sasuke."

I haven't noticed Ino sitting beside me. I really don't feel myself today so I walked outside of the cafeteria and decided to eat lunch on the rooftop. I haven't noticed Suigetsu following me.

"What's your problem Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"I know what your problem is. You do not really love Ino, don't you? You only like her blonde hair and blue eyes which reminds you of _someone._"

"What are you talking about Suigetsu? I like Ino. _A lot._"

"That's what your mouth said. But what does your heart tell you? Is it Ino? Or is it I don't know. Maybe _ .To?_"

"Shut up Suigetsu!"

"Admit it Sasuke! You like Naruto. You just don't want to admit it to everyone and to yourself because your reputation is the only thing that matters to you, and you're afraid to lose it"

"But Naruto…" I said, "Naruto has a boyfriend. And to make things worst, Itachi _is _his boyfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"Sheesh. Don't be so loud."

"Just act natural Sasuke. Let us see if they are _truly_ in love with each other."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"It's obvious that Naruto likes you. Maybe they are trying to make you jealous?" Suigetsu said as he scratched his chin. "Come to think of it, Itachi is super smart."

"That makes sense. But they really act _lovey-dovey_. And Itachi seems to enjoy Naruto's company."

"Maybe Itachi likes Naruto too. What a complicated love triangle you are in, Sasuke."

"Wait a sec. I remembered Itachi telling me that Naruto is cute when I introduced him to my family. I thought Itachi was just joking."

"Well Sasuke. Let's get to the bottom of it."

Suigetsu and I went down to our classroom for the next period.

* * *

**To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Apple of My Eye?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of the character in the series.

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 3 :D. Sorry if I'm a little bit slow in updating and this chapter is shorter than the previous one. It's a little bit PG-13 in this chapter. Haha. Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two Apple of My Eye?**

***Naruto's POV***

Itachi said that he will pick me up. As I am walking along the corridor, I saw Sasuke and… Ino. I felt like someone struck a thousand of needles in my heart when I saw them.

"Oh hi Naruto!" Ino yelled as she waved her hand.

"Uhm… Hello Ino. Hello Sasuke." I said with a fake smile.

"So where are you going Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I'm actually going down to see Itachi. He said that he'll pick me up."

When I looked at Sasuke, I saw sadness in his eyes. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Are you and Itachi…?" Ino curiously asked.

"Yes. Hehehe."

"Is that Itachi?" Ino said as she peeked at the window.

"Yup. That's Itachi." I said as a flash a smile. A real one.

I suddenly felt relieved seeing Itachi's car.

"Come on. I'm going with you." Sasuke said.

"Bu-" Ino interrupted but she's too late. Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me to Itachi's car.

As we arrived at Itachi's car, he opened the door for me and started going to the restaurant.

"Where are we going 'Tachi?" I asked.

"To an Italian Restaurant. And why do you come with us all of the sudden Sasuke?" Itachi smirked.

"I just wanna come with you. Besides, I'm also hungry."

"Hey 'Tachi! Why don't we just eat at the bar?" I suggested.

"Okay. Just for you Naruto." 'Tachi said as he kissed my hand.

I blushed and saw Sasuke's face hardened.

"Why Little Brother? Are you jealous?" Itachi teased.

"No I'm not! Just continue what you are doing." Sasuke said with a smile. I can easily identify that it is a fake one.

We arrived at the bar and park at the parking lot. I was about to go out when Itachi called me.

"Naruto." 'Tachi said.

"Hmmm?"

He grabbed my chin and kissed me at the lips. At first, I was shocked. Then, Itachi deepened the kiss. I felt electricity running through every part of my body. My heart raced and I broke the kiss. Itachi, however, isn't my first kiss.

***Flashback***

_Sasuke is chasing me after I ruined his assignment. We were second year(1) back then._

"_Hey Dobe! Come here!" he shouted._

_He was about to catch me but I surrendered and stopped and face in his direction. I saw that he's not stopping. _

"_STOP!" I said but it was all too late. We stumbled to the ground and last thing I knew, Sasuke's lip is touching mine's and suddenly felt electricity all over my body and my heart beats abnormally._

***End of Flashback***

Sasuke quickly go out of the room and slammed the door hardly. Wait? Why did he just do that. Maybe he just didn't do that intentionally.

"I'm sorry." Itachi muttered.

"It's okay. I know it's only part of our plan." I said smiling.

Itachi smiled at me and I felt my heart beat pounding. The same thing when Sasuke smiled at me. Am I falling for him too? Maybe not.

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

Stupid older brother. How could he! And that Naruto, Suigetsu said that Naruto likes me but why didn't he push Itachi. Why am I so over-affected? It's official. I am really in love with that blonde.

I waited for Itachi and Naruto. Maybe they're just finishing making out? I saw Naruto walking towards me without Itachi.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked.

"He said that he'll have to attend a meeting. So uhmm… We're gonna eat together." He said.

I can sense a little bit of sadness in his voice. Oh no. Am I too late? I HATE MYSELF!

"Sasuke?"

"What?!"

"Uhm… Let's just go inside."

"Kay."

There are only a few people in this bar. I ordered 2 glasses of beer and Naruto just ordered an orange juice and spaghetti.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why are you drinking alcohol? Who will gonna drive the car?"

"I can handle myself. Just eat and we will go home."

***Naruto's POV***

"Hey Sasuke! Will you stop drinking!?" I said as he drunk his 10th glass. What is the problem of this guy?!

"Mmmmkay." He said.

We went to the parking lot and saw the car Itachi left us.

"I think will be sleeping here for the night. Mom will be killing me." I said to myself in particular because Sasuke can't understand 'cause his drunk.

"It's… I'm gonna… drive. Mmkay?"

"No!"

I opened the door but Sasuke pushed me inside.

"What is your problem Sasuke?!"

"You."

I blushed but at the same time wonder. I wonder why I'm his problem. Maybe he just wanted me to leave his life. Oh no!

"Wha-?" I was interrupted when Sasuke fiercely kissed me. I tasted the alcohol in his lips.

"Stop it Sasuke. Mmmm." I said as I pushed him.

"Is Itachi a better kisser than me. Ha Naruto?" he asked slightly angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you like me Naruto. Just don't deny it."

"Don't be such a fool Sasuke, Wha… What are you say..saying?" I stuttered.

"You love me." He said.

"I do no-!"

Sasuke kissed me fiercely. Electric shocks everywhere. My heart beats ten times faster than normal. He slid his tongue begging for entrance. I was about to grant it when I realized that he is being taken over by alcohol. I barely controlled myself back there. I hardly punched him in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Stop it Sasuke!" I said.

"Don't you love me Naruto?" he said.

"I love you Sasuke but it is just wrong. You have Ino and I have I.. Itachi."

Sasuke frowned but when I blink, he returns to his stoic face. I am really imagining things.

"I KNOW! But can I just hug you?" he pleaded.

I nodded in agreement. He sat in my lap and hugged me. I felt that I am sleepy. Last thing I knew, Sasuke is asleep when he hugged me for a long time.

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

I woke up and I saw a beautiful blonde in front of me.

'Why is he sitting on my lap' I thought. 'Argh! I'm getting turned on.'

"Mmmm…" Naruto started to wake up. "Oh Sasuke! Good Morning."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY LAP?!"

* * *

**A/N: (1)** They are now in Third Year High School, just so you know.

Hope you enjoy. Please Review. :DD


	5. Chapter 4: The Date

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the character in the series.

A/N:Here is Chapter 4. I am so sooooory. I feel terrible because of my slow updates. Anyways, enjoy :)

**Chapter 4: The Date**

_**Previously…**_

_*Sasuke's POV*_

_I woke up and I saw a beautiful blonde in front of me._

_'Why is he sitting on my lap' I thought. 'Argh! I'm getting turned on.'_

_"Mmmm…" Naruto started to wake up. "Oh Sasuke! Good Morning."_

_"WHY ARE YOU ON MY LAP?!"_

"What? Oh! You asked me if you can hug me, and I agreed. But I fell asleep." Naruto grinned.

'I said that?' I thought.

"We can go home now." He said happily.

"Ouch! My freaking head hurts. Hangover. Argh!" I said as I hold my head.

"This will make it go away." He said and then the next thing I knew, Naruto kisses my forehead. I blushed and felt that my head became light.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Ah ye..yeah!" I stuttered.

We went home and when I parked the car that Itachi left us, I saw Itachi angrily running towards us.

"I…Itachi." Naruto mumbled.

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you." He said. "And also you." He said as he glared at my direction.

"I'm fine Itachi. Sasuke got drunk and we kind of slept in the car." Naruto said

"WHAT?! Sasuke, you are so grounded." Itachi said.

"But—" Naruto complained.

"No buts. Go to your room Sasuke." Itachi interrupted.

I walked through the door and glanced back to Naruto, he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' I groaned and hurriedly went to my room.

***Naruto's POV***

I was a freaking good actor. I should be an actor when I graduated. Hahaha joke. Kidding aside, my heart can't stop beating fast like I'm being chased by 100 horses. First, when I'm with Sasuke earlier. Second, when Itachi is worrying about me. Third, whoa wait! There are only 2 reasons.

The Uchihas.

I think I'm falling to Itachi but I'm still in love with Sasuke. Argh! I just want to make Sasuke jealous of us. But now I am entangled with this silly love triangle.

Anyways, Itachi and I are going on a date. Oh yes! Kidding aside, we're in the car and we're going to the carnival. Great time to start your day!

"Hey Naru! Are you listening to me?" Itachi asked.

"Wha-what?" I said.

"You are spacing out."

"I did?"

"Yes babe."

I blushed madly. He just called me babe. KYAAA!

Wait. I sounded like a total fangirl.

"Just kidding." Itachi said as he flash a smile. "We are here."

I glanced at the carnival. Itachi said that it is newly built. I wandered my eyes to the different rides. I got out of the car and Itachi offered his hand so I gladly take it.

'Oh my fucking gosh. I'm holding hands with Itachi.' I thought as I heard my abnormal beating of my heart. 'I felt like someone is watching us.' I shrugged. 'I'm just imagining things.'

"Can I have tickets for 2?" Itachi asked the cashier.

"Here you go sir." The lady said.

"Thanks." Itachi said.

We went inside the carnival, still holding hands. I was amazed by the rides. There is a rollercoaster, a Ferris wheel, a carousel, and so much more. I pulled Itachi towards the rollercoaster and he seems so hesitant but he still agreed on riding it.

After we rode the rollercoaster, Itachi went to the nearest comfort room. When he came back, I worriedly asked him if he's okay. He said that he's just fine.

After we went to numerous rides, we were worn out and decided to eat lunch at the nearby restaurant.

"Hey 'Tachi!" I said as I started a conversation.

"Hmm?"

"How's the carnival rides?"

"Fine." He seems so paler than usual. If that's even possible.

"What's your problem?"

"Wait! I will go to the comfort room."

"Uhmm.. Okay."

***Itachi's POV***

When I asked Naruto if it's okay if we go on a date, it seems like Naruto agreed shyly. We went to the carnival and I noticed that he is spacing out. He's thinking about Sasuke, I think?

I frowned when I thought of that. It felt like my heart has been shredded to pieces.

When we arrived at the carnival, Naruto seems to be happy. My heart skips a beat when I saw him smile, laugh, and even frown. I'm madly in love with this guy. I offered my hand and he gladly accepted it. After I got the tickets to the carnival, the blonde seemed to be hasty because he is really eager to ride all the rides.

I gulped when I saw the rollercoaster, Ferris wheel, and every things that is so high. Naruto went to the rollercoaster dragging me along him.

After the rollercoaster ride, I rashly went to the comfort room and puked my guts out.

We went to numerous rides that I can't even count how many because of this feeling. The blonde began to be tired so I suggested that we eat lunch to the nearby restaurant. He smiled and nodded and my heart beats erratically.

We ordered some food and I felt the rush to puke so I excused myself and off to the comfort room.

When I was about to go back, I saw Sasuke and Jugo in the nearby bush. So Sasuke is watching us because I felt that someone is watching us earlier. I ignored that feeling off and then I smirked thinking that Sasuke stalked us while we are on a date with my Naruto.

'I'm being possessive.' I thought.

"About time you come back. I was worried about you." Naruto said.

I smirked knowing that Naruto's worried about me.

"Sorry." I said as I grabbed his chin and kissed him. Sasuke must be really pissed by now.

Naruto lightly pat my shoulder and blushed and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I love you Naruto." I said as whispered on his ear.

"Stop it Itachi. Quit acting, Sasuke isn't around anymore."

I became quiet. This is just an act to make Sasuke jealous. My heart aches and started to eat my food quietly.

***Sasuke's POV***

I stalked Naruto and Itachi to the Carnival. I called Suigetsu to join me in stalking but he said that he and Karin are going on a date. So I just asked Jugo to come with me instead.

We stalked them and they are now currently eating at a nearby restaurant. I clenched my teeth seeing that 'Tachi kissed my Naruto on the LIPS!? They seem so quiet afterwards and went home after eating.

They went home and Itachi parked on the front of Naruto's house. I suddenly saw a redhead approaching them.

***Naruto's POV***

We are quiet when we went home. It's almost sunset. Itachi drove me in front of my house.

"Look Itachi." I said sternly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"I'm sorry for overreacting too."

"It's fine." I said as I flash a smile.

Then I noticed someone approaching us. _A certain redhead._

"Hey Itachi!" the redhead said. "Missed me?"

A/N: So the Uchihas are so possessive =_=". Okay sorry for the late update. XD Cliffhangeeeeer. So who's the redhead? See you soon :).


End file.
